Lonely Emotion
by Gigawatt101
Summary: Permanent Hiatus if someone else wants to pick up the story they are welcome to I'm sorry to say that I lost interest in the storyline...
1. Intro

Lonely Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic that I am writing (except for: Crow) and a few other minor villains and civilians most of these characters are property of DC Comics/Cartoon Network/Who ever owns Teen Titans.

Plot Summary:

What happens when your emotions control your powers and you realize how lonely you are?

A fanfic where Raven slips and let her feeling of loneliness take over her powers while she sleeps and create a whole new person out of a teenage boy walking the streets. A romance based on Raven/OC(Crow). But it will also entail a storyline hopefully it will be a long story but it all depends on the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: A lost bird

Chapter 1: A lost bird finds a home

Raven was meditating in her room trying to drown out the noise coming from the living area of the tower. The rest of the Titans had decided it would be a good idea to throw a party what with the defeat of the brotherhood of evil life was pretty good there were Teen Titan's all over the place both new and old. Raven didn't like large crowds so she had opted to pull out of the party early in favor of meditation. Unfortunately for her not very many of the people knew their way around the tower.

Two Teens whom she did not recognize blasted into her room hand in hand only to stop short when they realized they had entered an occupied room. Their intentions were obvious because of Ravens empathy and she shot them a glare that could have frozen the core causing them to back out of the room cautiously. She would have to talk to Cyborg later about getting the lock on her door fixed. It had been broken ever since her emotional outburst a few days prior when she had found out about the party and blown her door into the wall across the hall.

Raven tried to go back to meditating but try as she might she could not bring herself to stay focused on meditating. Her mind kept drifting back to the Teen Couple whom had burst into her room she realized then just how lonely she was, not lonely for the company of others, just lonely for someone that understood her and that mind want to actually be with her. Her dark energy flared and she realized to late that she had let her control slip, she was doing that a lot lately, it shot towards the window shattering it and a portion of it broke away flying towards the city taking the form of a black bird.

"Damn it!" Raven cursed as she hurried to the window trying to recall her power but for some reason it was not responding as if it was no longer her power at all. She was worried about what a rogue amount of demonic energy could do in the city if one of the villains got a hold of it and immediately floated from her room hood up cape billowing back trying to find robin.

It took raven the better part of an hour to find Robin on the top of Titans tower looking out of the water talking to Aqualad about some form of undersea war that was currently being fought.

"Robin we need to talk." Raven said in her reinstated monotone as she approached the two.

"Good luck with the angry lady boy wonder." Aqualad said with a chuckle as he backed away mistaking Ravens current mood for anger.

"What's wrong Raven?" Robin asked calmly though he was worried Raven rarely if ever 'needed to talk' unless something was wrong.

"I lost control of my power… again… but this time is worse a large amount of demonic energy escaped towards the city and I wasn't able to recall it." Raven said quickly explaining the situation without embarrassing herself.

"What's this about escaping energy Friend-Raven?" Starfire said as she floated over with Cyborg and Beastboy in tow.

"Woah woah Raven's losing her power?" Beastboy said jumping to conclusions as quickly as he jumped onto video games.

"No, she's not losing her powers some of it escaped into the city and we're going to have to call the party short to find out what happened to it any amount of demonic energy loose in the city is dangerous at best." Robin said in his leader tone, "Cyborg get the car ready I'll make sure the guests get gone."

And with that the Titans dispersed quickly Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy down to prepare to leave and Robin to the security terminal sending a quick message over the Communication devices that everyone needed to clear out.

About half an hour later the tower was empty and Robin was saying goodbye to Aqualad as the last person to leave.

"That took too long." Raven stated as she looked towards the city.

"Whatever let's just get going now and see if we can't catch up to your power… which way?" Cyborg said as he got behind the wheel barely realizing he didn't know which way to go.


	3. Chapter 2: Finds it's Place

-An hour earlier-

"God damn nothing cool ever happens when I go out…" An 17 year old boy muttered as he wandered the streets of the city. It was after hours and he wasn't supposed to be out and about but it was his birthday in a few more days and he was feeling anxious. Living in a family of six has a tendency to make you want to just leave for a while and relax on your own.

He had a spot he liked to sit on the top of a water tower on an apartment a few blocks from his house. That's where he was headed. He had a wonderful view of Jump City and even the Titan tower. Man how he wished he could fight the bad guys alongside the titans. He took karate, he was pretty good to, he had achieved black belt a lot sooner than most had expected but, let's face it, he's no Robbin.

His name was Dillon, Dillon 'crow' Jacobs, he had earned the nickname Crow from his friends since he often wore a myriad of black. Black shoes, black jeans, black shirt, black jacket, black hair even, hell he sometimes wore black socks. But what had really earned him the nickname was the feather he wore on a necklace it was a simple string tied around the end of a crows feather. He liked it and had, more than once, gotten into a fight with people whom had tried to steal it.

Rarely if ever was Crow considered Goth or dark he was actually a very spirited guy. Unfortunately, his strong spirit was about to get him into a whoooole lot of trouble. As he perched himself on top of the water tower he looked over towards Titan Tower once again imagining himself fighting alongside the Teen Titans.

-Present Time-

"That can't be good…" Crow muttered to himself as he saw a dark shape approach him from the distance, atleast, that's what it looked like. It looked like a huge bird all black and menacing with red eyes. He panicked and nearly fell off of the water tower in his attempt to get down before it got to him.

Unfortunatley, he was not that lucky and the dark shape passed overhead as if nothing had happened.

"Well shit… a low flying plane…" he said as he walked to the buildings edge only now noticing the 'eyes' on the front were flashing he could even here a whir of the engine. He turned only to come face to face with the biggest crow he had ever seen at least the size of a full grown man. He back stepped only to find that he was out of roof and he slipped barely catching himself on the edge of the building his feet dangling off towards the streets below.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit" He looked at the crow as it drew nearer him and locked eyes with the bird. He quickly found himself unable to move, the beak clamping down oddly softly on his hand and pulling him to safety above. He quickly dusted himself off, "Um, thanks?"

He looked up to find that he was no longer facing a crow at all, he was facing the most beautiful young women he had ever faced garbed purely in black. He couldn't help but blush at her skimpy outfit underneath of a flowing cloak. He looked quickly away but before he could say anything he felt himself thrown off the building by a large force. As he looked the women he had seen before was now the crow again… the crow bore him straight into the ground. He felt no impact but he was knocked unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3: and Flocks to Battle!

"Soooo… you mean to tell me that Raven has no idea where her powers could have wandered off to?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy as they followed the two ladies, Raven and Starfire, in the car. Robin was off on rescue since a bank had recently been robbed and he was going to deal with that since the top priority was to find Ravens' powers.

"Hmmmmmmm, This is just like that one time in this video game! Where you get your powers stolen by this evil angry monster thing then you have to chase him down and you slowly get your powers back over time!!" Wided eyed with enthusiasm as he explained at least a dozen different games storylines to Cyborg.

"Friend-Raven?" Starfire looked over her shoulder at her friend who seemed deep in thought as they searched.

"Yes Starfire?" Raven muttered barely even glancing at her.

"What happened?"

"My powers got out of control and escaped"

"I mean 'why' did they."

"I don't know" She lied through her teeth and blushed slightly underneath of the shadows of her hood. She would never admit that she had felt lonely not even once. Let alone admit that she had let that momentary lapse of judgment set loose a possible demonic force upon the city.

Robin beeped in over the communicators, "Guys I'm going to need more help than I thought it's the Hive Five at it again."

"On the way Robin!" Cyborg quickly made a U-turn and sped towards the direction of the bank while Starfire took off after them only to stop a moment later and look at Raven.

"Are you coming Friend-Raven?"

"No, You guys can handle the Hive Five I really need to find that energy…" She turned away from Starfire and quickly floated in the direction that she could sense something… familiar…

"GOOD LUCK FRIEND-RAVEN!" Starfire called happily as she hurried off to help the rest of the team deal with the Hive Five.

It was dark and Crow couldn't see anything not even the hand in front of his face, "HELLO!!! IS ANYBODY THERE!" There was no response as his yelled echoed back to him. The Darkness seemed to coalesce in front of him forming a caped and shadowy figure. He could see now, where the shadow had been was now just a vacant room, No windows, no doors, and no escape.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Crow asked anxiously taking a step toward the cloaked figure.

"Why are we here?" The figure didn't seem to move but it's voice was oddly familiar, "Why is anyone here… simply to exist…"

"No I mean why am 'I' 'here' in this rooooom!" He was getting scared he had no idea what kind of terrible super villain he had stumbled upon all he could remember was being slammed into by that giant Crow and then falling.

"Wait a second… That girl!?" Crow came to a sudden realization, "That girl, I've seen her before she's one of the Titans!" He took another step toward the caped figure, "Why was she there?!"

"There was no one there but you… and I" The caped figure said in a mocking tone.

"Then you're her!" Crow jumped forward pulling the hood back only to gasp in shock and fall backwards, "No way! I'm me… how can you be me!"

The caped figure was indeed Crow in every aspect save for the apparel. The cloak opened to reveal a pure black outfit similar to Ravens' purple one. Save his outfit had legs to it so he didn't have bare ones.

"I suppose I should explain a bit…" Dark Crow pulled up over his face shadowing all but his mouth as he grinned, "You've always yearned for power, For the ability to be strong, to catch the eye of a certain someone…" The last part said with such a sly undertone that one would have to be deaf to not get the reference.

"So… You're me… with power?" Crow stood up and stepped directly in front of Dark Crow.

"More than that boy." He grinned again, "I am you, your power, your will, your very being, and above all else… I am your body!"

As Dark crow finished his last word he found himself lying face up starring at the face of a paramedic, "wha?" was all he could manage to say.

"You alright Titan?" The paramedic said helping him to sit up.

"Titan? What?" Crow murmured looking around there was an ambulance nearby and a small crowd of people.

"Your belt it has the Titan symbol on it aren't you a Titan?" The paramedic helped Crow to stand up, "You took quite the fall you'd have to be a titan to have survived."

"Ya… sorry was just a little dazed." Crow looked himself over he was in the same outfit he had seen himself in… wherever he had just been.

"I'll take him from here…" A voice said from over his shoulder.

He turned to face none other than the women he had seen before, only this time she was real and he could call to place a name. "Raven!" he gave a quick exclamation of joy. Raven looked around expecting the worst but saw no change to the surrounding area. No collection of dark energy at that outburst of emotion… nothing.

"Well I'll leave you to at it heard there was a big fight at the North Side bank we've got to go" and with that the paramedic quickly left turning the siren on and heading north towards the bank.

"Come quickly you have a lot of explaining to do!" With that Raven grabbed his hand and they both lifted off the ground heading towards the bank.

Before Crow could even grasp into his mind that he was flying, not alone, but with probably the most beautiful women he had ever met they had landed on the top of a building viewing what looked like a battlefield. The Hive Five? Hardly this was more like the Hive Fifty. Crow and Raven overlooked the fight and Raven immediately jumped into the fray saving robin from a particularly nasty shot from Dr. Light.

((A/N: Theres going to be a big fight scene in the next chapter featuring some new Titans and some new Villains as well as some of the classics.))


End file.
